Guardian Angel
by HaleNewfound
Summary: Delilah Shepard finds herself lost in the harsh world filled with pain, sorrow, and regret. Being sent from foster home to foster home she's never experienced real love, or it's meaning. Fighting to survive against hunger, thirst, and desieses, Shepard finds a friend and finally finds HER "Happily ever after"
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angel  
**

Delilah Shepard scrambled to get on top of the dumpster, trying to get a better view of her goal. The smell of gasoline, food, and trash wafted into her nose, making her cringe with disgust. "Hey, kid. You see anything yet?" One of her colleagues said. "There's an old woman pawning a, what looks like, an old vase, ain't worth shit! There's also a fat ass cop outside" Shepard relied. Her friend bellowed out a laugh. "You're a kick ass alright! How about you go and get that money for us?" he said. Shepard crossed her arms. "What's in it for me? We gonna split it 50/50?" she asked. "'Cause if we don't you can forget about having me on this little _teamwork _get up!" She said. "Yeah, yeah, sure, look if you just get us the money we'll split it. You get 10 credits and the rest of us get it what left." He offered. Shepard's eyes widened. "Pfft! I can get more credits selling my clothes!" she yelled "50 credits or nothin'!" She demanded. The member scoffed. "Fine, you greedy bitch, 50 credits!" he snarled. Shepard's lips folded a smirk. She leaned forwards to meet his eye level. "That's what I thought." She hopped off the dumpster and walked over, across the street and into the pawn shop.

Shepard walked behind the old and sneakily slipped her hand into her purse. Shepard cringed when the pawn shop owner said: "Is this your granddaughter, miss?" The old woman turned around and looked at Delilah. "Why hello little miss! What are you doing?" The old woman asked, kindly. Shepard opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when the cops broke in. "Hands up little girl!" They yelled and pointed their guns at her. The old woman got between the cops and Delilah. "If I may, gentlemen, why is this lovely young woman under arrest?" She asked. The old woman's face was frail but stood its ground. Much like Shepard's mother, which she barely remembered? "This little nuisance is under arrest for: Theft, Vandalism, Shoplifting, and even Murder!" The cop announced. "I can assure you that this young woman would do no such thing. Look at her she's scrawny, obviously hungry, and in need of a long bath!" The old woman said tugging at Shepard's ripped shirt. "How about this: I'll take care of here and see if I can find a family that will suit her." She offered. The police officer scoffed "Huh! Good luck! She's been to at least 50 foster homes and no one will take her!" The officer said. The old woman stared at the officer, raising an eyebrow. Finally the officer cracked. "Ugh! Alright! You can take her! But if she caused any more trouble…" The officer said motioning towards the handcuffs on his utility belt. Delilah gasped and hid behind the old woman. The cops exited the pawn shop and left. The old woman turned around to face Shepard. "Now, you look like you could use something to eat." She said, holding her hand out for Shepard to take. Shepard nodded and held the old lady's hand.

Shepard ran out of the foster home screaming bloody murder. "Delilah! Delilah get back here! Now!" The foster-mother yelled. Shepard didn't stop, she just kept running. She ran out of the home, jumped the fence and down the street. Once she was sure she was far enough away, she ran into an alley way. She shrunk into a corner and cried. _Why, why, why? What did I do wrong?!_ She thought. The family was ready to take her and ready to adopt her! But why didn't they take her? Was it because she was too ugly? Was it because they read her information file? What did she do wrong? Delilah wanted the pain to end.


	2. Chapter 2 The Word Friend

Shepard ran out of the foster home screaming bloody murder. "Delilah! Delilah get back here! Now!" The foster-mother yelled. Shepard didn't stop, she just kept running. She ran out of the home, jumped the fence and down the street. Once she was sure she was far enough away, she ran into an alley way. She shrunk into a corner and cried. _Why, why, why? What did I do wrong?!_ She thought. The family was ready to take her and ready to adopt her! But why didn't they take her? Was it because she was too ugly? Was it because they read her information file? Was it because she had red hair? What did she do wrong? Delilah wanted the pain to end. Her crying was loud and filled with grief, possible to attract attention. She tried her best to stop the tears by biting her lip, but it didn't work. Shepard curled into a ball and sobbed loudly. "Excuse me little girl but, where are your parents?" She heard a voice say. Shepard's head jerked up quickly, she looked around herself. She heard snapping "I'm over here." The voice said again. She turned around to see the friendliest face she'd ever seen. "I-I don't have any parents!" Shepard replied, timidly. "Where did you come from? Should I call the police-""No! Don't!" She interrupted. The man looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you in trouble?" He asked finally. _Yes. _"No sir. I'm not." She said. He grabbed her arm and helped her up and dusted her off. Shepard was wearing a very nice blue dress with a black jacket lace. "Now, let's see." He said circling her. "Hmm. You're far too well dressed to be a homeless child. I'm guessing… You ran away from church?" He asked. Shepard shook her head. The blue bow in her red hair was falling out, the strange man helped her pin it back in her hair. "Well if you'll allow me I think I'll take you back to where ever it is you came from." He said as his hands glided across her face, wiping the tears from her eyes.


End file.
